


Here to Stay

by spierfics



Series: Spierfeld AU Collection [28]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli, Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, jealous boyfriend, jealous bram
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spierfics/pseuds/spierfics
Summary: thatguyperformer on tumblr prompted: Please do jealous Bram?





	Here to Stay

“I’ll get that,” Bram reached over and paid for their meal.

“Bram, you didn’t have to do that,” Simon told him. “We were going to split it between the three of us,”

The three of them including the new kid, Travis.

Travis had joined their school mid-year, and Simon had been chosen by Mr. Worth to show Travis around the school and make him comfortable. Bram had later found out that the reason Simon had been chosen is because Travis was openly gay, and Mr. Worth was still…Mr. Worth.

Bram tried to be nice. He really did, it was his first instinct. But Travis had given him the side-eye more than once and ignored him on quite a few occasions. At first, Bram just believed he was racist, which was more often than not the case. But Bram eventually figured out the actual reason.

The guy liked Simon.

That was something Bram had no idea how to deal with.

* * *

Bram caught up to Simon and Travis, grasping Simon’s hand in his own. Simon looked at their joined hands, momentarily shocked because they were in an unfamiliar neighborhood and in broad daylight.

Still, he didn’t let go and began reflexively rubbing his thumb against Bram’s hand.

While Travis was recanting a story about his old school, a monologue that tended to go on for minutes regardless of who was listening, Simon took the chance to whisper to Bram: “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah,” Bram lied. “Why wouldn’t it be?”

Simon glanced at him, not quite believing him. “Okay…just making sure,”

* * *

“Hey,” Garrett greeted him as they took a break between gym class.

“Hey,” Bram responded, not quite ready to engage in conversation. He had a lot on his mind.

“There’s something I wanted to talk to you about,”

“What?”

“Just don’t think too much of it okay?”

“What is it?”

“Abby and Leah were talking about how they overheard the new kid ask Simon out and…”

Bram just glared at Garrett, who realized that perhaps it was better to have kept his mouth shut.

“Bram. Just let Simon explain it to you, okay. Don’t worry about it,”

Bram tried his hardest not to scoff, willing his emotions to stay beneath the surface.

_He couldn’t let Simon slip away._

* * *

“There’s something up with Bram,” Simon confided in Leah while they were on their way to class. “He’s going back and forth between clingy and distant and I can’t understand it…”

“What do you mean?”

Simon pulled out his phone and showed her the twenty-eight consecutive texts he got from Bram the previous day.

“Oh…”

“And today…” Simon said, showing her the lack of responses. “Nothing,”

Abby seemed to catch up with them out of nowhere, but she was seemingly caught up in the conversation. “Maybe it has to do with that new kid,”

“Who? Travis?”

“Yup,” Abby nodded.

“Why?”

“Because he’s crushing on you, and he’s totally been side-lining Bram,”

“Speak of the devil,” Leah said, looking straight ahead at Travis.

“Hey, Simon. Mind if I talk to you alone?”

Leah and Abby slowly marched forward, but Simon knew they were listening.

“I wanted to ask if you were free this Friday,”

Leah and Abby were right. Of course, they were.

“Um. Sorry, I have a date with Bram on Friday,”

“Who?”

It was the way he said it that irritated Simon, “My boyfriend. We were all together for lunch yesterday,”

“Oh! I didn’t know you were dating…”

“We held hands in front of you,”

“I didn’t notice,” Travis shrugged.

“Yeah, I guess you were doing that a lot around Bram,” Simon quipped. “Tell Mr. Worth that you  know your way around school now,”

* * *

Bram heard his doorbell ring thrice before he went down to open it. At his front door stood his boyfriend, whose expression was a mix of angry and confused.

“Simon?”

“You haven’t been answering my texts,”

“Oh…” Bram gulped. “I wasn’t feeling well so I left early,”

“You could have told me…”

Bram didn’t know how to respond to that, especially since Simon was right. But what was he supposed to say? He came down with a horrible case of jealousy and there seemed to be no cure in sight.

They walked into Bram’s living room, taking a seat on opposite ends of the same couch. Simon clearly came to talk. And that’s exactly what he told Bram.

“Bram…please talk to me. Is this about Travis?”

“Yes…and no,”

“Okay…explain why it’s not,” Simon said, choosing his words carefully.

Bram picked up the T.V remote, fiddling with a few buttons when the DVD player spurred to life and a video began playing on the screen. It was clearly an old video, a shaky filming of what seemed like a wedding. And Simon realized that he was looking at Bram’s parents’ wedding video.

“We were cleaning out the attic when I found these,” Bram explained. “They seem so happy in these…”

Bram didn’t need to say anymore before Simon practically leaped across the couch and pulled Bram into his arms.

“I finally got the nerve to ask my mom what happened,”

“What did she say?” Simon asked.

“That my she and my dad just slipped away from each other…” Bram sniffled. “It was so weird. She didn’t say that they grew apart…or they fell out of love. She used the words slipped away…”

“Bram…” Simon held onto him tighter. “You know what I love about us?”

“What?”

“That we talk. We’ve always talked to each other, about everything. The fact that we do…we hold each other up. And as long as we keep doing that, neither of us is going to slip. I promise,”

Bram let out a small laugh, turning over in Simon’s arms to kiss him. “You really messed that metaphor up,”

“I guess that’s why I have you,”

“Yeah. You definitely do,”


End file.
